A New Group of Kids
by VioletPanda6410
Summary: A group of kids have landed in Jump City, not knowing what's going on. What will they do, and how will the Titans react? Read the story to find out! This is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first story! I hope you like it. I will be adding more chapters in the future!**

**DISCALIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans, only the characters in this chapter.**

* * *

"Uhh, oh, ughhhh…!" muttered the mass of bodies on the ground.

"Ugghh, the pain! Its terrible! OH MY GOD! GET OFF MY HAND, YOU…!"

"Uh, sorry, WAIT. Where are we?" said a mysterious voice. Voices continued to murmur.

A head bounced up from the pile of murmuring voices. Her black bangs covered her face. She found herself sitting on the side of a pile of bodies. Thankfully, they seemed...somewhat alive. She moved away from the pile on to an open area of the ground. Immediately, the girl realized something was wrong.

She couldn't remember anything.

Of course, she only had the memory of basic stuff, like her name, age, and her gender. So, since her memory was muddled, she started off with looking around to determine where she was.

It was night time, and the sky was filled with heavy clouds (she concluded because she could barely see the sky.) She seemed to be in a dark alleyway (you know, like the ones you see in the movies or the comics) and the ground was wet, liked it just rained recently. Dumpsters and trash cans were strewn in the alley. A gate covered the alley, and in front of the alley were stores, still brightly lit. Cars passed by swiftly, and people were calmly walking on the sidewalks with shopping bags and briefcases in their hands, looking hurried to go home.

She felt scared. First off, they were in a dark alleyway, which is dangerous. On top of that, they were random people who don't remember anything at all in the night time. It was almost like she was kidnapped.

What was even weirder was the form she was in. She waved her hand in front of her face. She seemed animated, like she was in a cartoon. She immediately shrug that thought off. It was quickly becoming normal for her.

Okay, thought the girl, enough of the descriptive summary. Bottom line: she was pretty much lost. Who knew where she, or the other people, were.

She looked at the people in the pile. They began to sit up, but she could make out each one of the people sitting up.

There were five other people. Sadly, they were all boys. She was a girl, and even though she lost her memory, something told her that she didn't like hanging around guys.

The first guy she saw was tall-looking, with fair to light brown skin, black colored eyes and hair, and was skinny. And he was so good looking, any girl would drool for him any day. Of course, she wasn't a lovey, desperate teenager. Not even close. But something nagged at her mind about this guy.

The next kid had really dark colored skin, but he wasn't African. He looked Indian because of his thick mass of black hair on top of his head. He also seemed tall, but maybe just an inch or two taller than the girl. His teeth were so white that even while they were in very dim light, they brightly shone. He also seemed to be athletic, because of his small build. He also was the "flirty, cute girl" type. Somehow, she automatically knew this kid was South Indian.

The next guy had extremely light skin and fiery re- , err, orange hair. He was skinny and seemed really tall. At first, she couldn't catch a glimpse at his eyes, but when she did, his eyes were so blue, a very deep blue, that it caught her off guard. And he was staring right at her. Suddenly, she remembered that she never liked people looking at her, because it made her feel nervous and jumpy. And this guy looked like an athlete or a jock.

Next to him was a guy with light skin, too, but not as light as the red-head's. His hair was a dirty blond color and was somewhat a Beiber-style haircut on his head. He had a sort of strong build (for a 14 year old), tall, and he had sort of a dirty blue eye color (are those color eyes possible?) He seemed like a flirt and a player. She automatically didn't like this guy.

Lastly was a really short kid with dark brown hair and light brown skin. His eyes were a dark brown and he looked Mexican (she assumed). He was skinny and tiny. This kid seemed like the cool type, never having problems and being positive in a "swag" (haha, I said SWAG) way.

(All of this information actually processed in two seconds for her. Their description is essential for the story.)

After everyone sat up, they all took a brief look at each other. The girl sat crissed cross and slowly moved to the corner. The tall and seemingly older boy started to talk.

"Um, hi. Do any of you know where we are?"

They all shook their heads.

"Okay. This is weird." he said. After a few second of thought, he said, "Why don't we get to know each other, then? I barely remember anything, but my name is Kevin Rahman. I'm guessing we all don't remember anything?"

Everyone nodded.

"Um, okay. I think I'm sixteen, and that's all I know. Um, so, uh, who else wants to talk about themselves?" he asked stiffly.

"Um.." started the Indian. "My name is Sanjay Mehta. I think people used to call me Sunny, or Sun or something. And I think I'm, like, 14? Yeah, I think I'm 14."

The orange haired boy spoke up. His voice was more stronger and sure of himself, now that they are getting to know each other.

"The name's Ed. Ed O'Lander. Don't ask why my name's Ed. I'm also 14. Turning 15 soon."

The small, dark haired boy spoke after him.

"My name's Alex Martinez," he said in a "cool" manner, his voice not as deep as the rest of everyone.. "I'm, like what, 14?"

"Well, I'm 14, too," said the dirty blond. His voice was a little deeper an stronger. "Name? Trent. Trent Tylers."

"What about you?" spoke up Sanjay. He looked at the girl.

She looked up.

"Oh, me?" The rest of the boys stared at her. She looked down.

"Layla. Layla Khan." she quietly spoke. "I'm...also 14."

She obviously was shy, and didn't seem like she wanted to be a part of the group. They all silently agreed to leave her alone.

Kevin stood up.

"We better get going somewhere."

The rest of the boys got up after him. Layla slowly got up and trailed after them.

Kevin approched the gate guarding the alleyway (after, of course, overcoming the disgusting smell of the dumpsters).

"Do dumsters really smeel this bad?" murmured Ed.

"Now I know what it's like to be an alley cat." muttered Sanjay.

Layla, slowly catching up, wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Kevin looked at the gate. He saw that it was locked. A lock held the get to the wall. Trent and Ed was behind him, followed by Alex and Sanjay, and finally, Layla

"Give me a rock," commanded Kevin. Ed picked up a nearby stone and handed it to Kevin. Kevin then took the stone and hit the lock. It broke open and fell to the ground. The lock was already opened; someone was too lazy to lock the gate properly. And apparently Kevin was too lazy to check if the lock was opened or not.

They all walked out of the dark alley. Layla was last, and she closed the gate. They started walking to their right, and they passed a few stores. A book store, a clothing shop...ooh! A bakery! Layla stared at the lit window. It was called "Denny's Place", with a picture of a happy chef holding a loaf of bread and chocolates.

She looked ahead and saw the group looking around. She thought about it: she could go with them or she could go inside.

Sanjay stole a look behind him. Layla was looking through a store window. He thought of asking her to keep up, but he decided to leave her be. She seemed happier than she was before.

After a few seconds of deciding, she pushed the door and headed inside.

_Aaahh, freedom_! Even though she wasn't with the boys for very long, she realized she liked to be independent. She looked around. The store had a warm feeling, like it was a cold winter night and you decided to step inside to the perfect shop. Of course, the season seemed like it was summer, but outside was wet and a little cold, not to mention a little mysterious.

There were only two people in the restaurant/store, and the lights were brightly lit.

She reached into her pocket. _Come on_, she thought. She has to have a few dollars in her pockets! A hankie, a few pins, a tiny toothbrush, a piece of paper, a few coins, and AHA! A few dollars. There was a five dollar, two dollar, and one dollar bill in her pocket. She kept them back in her pockets and decided to go to the restrooms.

"Going somewhere?" asked a voice behind her.

* * *

**So, I hope you liked it so far. The Teen Titans will come in soon. Also, please review and tell me what you think. I won't be uploading a new chapter for a while so you can check out my other story on my profile. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! I'm back with the second chapter! Thank you to my reviewers and followers, if I have any at all. I hope you like my story. If you are expecting the Teen Titans, then just wait. They won't come in for a while, if they are coming in at all! SUSPENSE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans, only my characters.**

* * *

"Going somewhere?" asked a voice behind Layla. It was deep and amused. Layla gasped. She whipped around to look behind her.

"Wow. You seem surprised to see me." said Sanjay. He leaned in the open doorway.

"Wha- wha-" Layla tried to talk but her voice didn't work. She let out a short cough and asked furiously,

"What are you doing here?"

Even more amused, Sanjay spoke.

"I just wanted to see what you're doing. And I have no interest in finding out where we are. So I came here." He stepped out of the doorway.

Now that they were in the light, Layla saw Sanjay better. He was dark skinned and had thick, long and black hair on his head. They were probably an inch and a half long, but his hair was still quite long. His eye color was practically black, and he had perfectly shiny white teeth. And he was considerably good looking. But, even though Layla sort of liked him, she tried to stay away from him, or any guy for that matter. She doesn't like guys.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. His voice was deep, like she recognized before. But it was a little weird.

"Um, I was hungry, and the bread smelled good, so I came inside." Layla said timidly.

"I'm hungry too." said Sanjay. "Got any money?"

"Uh, yeah. A few dollars." said Layla. "Don't, um , you have some money?" she asked.

"I didn't think about it, but probably." Sanjay checked his pockets to find two twenty dollar bills and a few five and one dollars in his pockets.

"Wow. I have much more money than I thought." said Sanjay. "I'm going to order something. What about you?"

"I… need to go to the restroom." said Layla. She immediately rushed away from Sanjay and into the girl's bathroom.

Layla made it into the sink. She realized something when she was walking towards the stalls. One thing, she didn't like public restrooms. You can't trust something in which everyone uses randomly. Second, she doesn't know how she looks like. And she really wants to know.

Layla walked toward the mirror. Alright, here was the moment of truth. She looked up.

Wow, she thought. She looked… okay. First, she had light brown skin. Her face was a little narrow, but not too bad. Her eyes were a very dark brown, almost black. Her nose looked fine, but when she turned to the side, it seemed lumpy. And her mouth also looked like a normal persons, but when she smiled, she saw shiny braces in her mouth. Her hair reached till her elbows and was blackish-brown, and was tied in a pony tail. She had some long side bangs which was swept behind her ear. And she was Indian. Another indicator that she was Indian was the golden, dangling earrings from her ears.

She looked down. She wore a long sleeve shirt that was dark purple and over that was purple sweater. She also wore long, dark jeans and Champion brand shoes. She realized she didn't need to use the bathroom, but she did anyway.

* * *

After using the restroom, she saw Sanjay sitting at a table, reading some triangular fold thing set on the table to offer deals to others. Layla sat on the other side of him.

"Did you, um, get anything?" she asked.

"Yeah. Some Hershey's." replied Sanjay. He reached into his pocket and brought them back out to reveal about 3 Hershey bars.

"You like Hershey's?" asked Layla.

"I like any chocolate." said Sanjay.

Layla nodded, then got up to order something. She was nervous. She doesn't do talking to others. It was nerve racking. But she got the courage to do so anyway.

Layla wanted to order some croissants. She seemed to be drawn to their smell. She ordered three, which was about five dollars. Then she order a Kit-Kat, for about a dollar. She also requested it to-go.

After she got what she wanted, she walked back to Sanjay.

"Do you want to go?" she asked shyly.

"Yeah. Sure." He got up and walked towards the door. He pushed it open and held it open for Layla.

Alright, so he's a gentleman, thought Layla. They walked onto the sidewalk, eating their Hershey's and croissants. Layla kept her distance from Sanjay. She then looked up into the sky and saw a beautiful full moon. She sighed. She remembered how she loves the nighttime. It always made her feel magical.

"Do you like nighttime?" asked Sanjay. It brought Layla to her senses.

"Uh, yeah. How do you know?" she asked.

"Because you sighed." he replied bluntly. "Anyway, let's figure out where we are."

The two teens walked into the night, hoping to remember something else, hoping to find something out. Hoping to find out who they are.

* * *

Alex kept walking along the others. He noticed something was wrong. He looked behind him. Sanjay and Layla were gone.

"Um, guys? I think we lost some people."

"What?" asked Kevin. He turned around to notice the two missing people.

"I was thinking we should split up." suggested Ed.

"Yeah. We should." said Kevin.

"I choose Trent!" cried Alex.

"Fine. Ed, you're coming with me. We'll try to find Sanjay and Layla, and find out where we are. Meet back here in an hour or so." said Kevin. "This street is called Tile Street."

And with that, the small team split up.

* * *

**So, how's my story? I hope you like it! To tell you the truth, the Layla character is actually based off me. So much for creativity. And the character descriptions are based off other people I sort of know. So, my imagination isn't that vast. I'm only telling you what I know. :( But, fortunately, I have some good ideas I made up! SO, follow and review, PLEASE.**

**I won't upload for a while because of personal stuff and goals I need to complete. :( If I could upload every second, I would!**

**Also, check out my other story on my profile, Teen Titan's GO! To the Dentist? I also have a poll on my profile. The question is: Should I open up a Teen Titan's blog? If you have a blogger or Google account, I could make you an author! If you aren't a user, you can leave your opinion in the reviews!**

**Enjoy and PEACE OUT! WE ARE ALL AWESOME AND BEATUIFUL PEOPLE! RESPECT!**


End file.
